


Little Pet

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [63]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Evil Castiel, Hair-pulling, M/M, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slave Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do a destiel with slave!dean? Cas made Dean his little pet and has non-con sex with him whenever he feels like. Write it so that Cas had a bad day and takes it out of Dean using punishments and painful, rough sex. Also, could you include a lot of hair pulling? Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Pet

When Cas walked into the room, Dean gave a scared whimper, scooting away across the floor.

Cas looked down at Dean, glaring, and Dean knew that today was going to be a bad day.

"Get on the bed, Dean. Now." Cas growled. Dean moved, but apparently it wasn’t quick enough because a sharp slap came to his ass, making Dean cry out.

"S-Sorry."

"Don’t apologize. Present yourself." Cas ordered. Dean got on his hands and knees, spreading his legs as far as they would go.

He felt the bed dip behind him and Cas’ hands run down Dean’s body, gripping his ass tightly.

Dean gave a soft cry, and he felt the hands leave. Dean listened as Cas stripped himself and pressed a wet finger to his ass.

It sank in Dean’s abused hole and Dean couldn’t stop the small sob that escaped.

"What was that, Dean?" Cas asked, gripping Dean’s hair and pulling back. Dean cried out and gripped the sheets, so he didn’t try to get Cas’ hand away. That would only make things worse for him.

"I’m sorry!" Dean begged. "Cas, I’m sorry."

Dean felt Cas shove another finger inside of him, and he cried out at the burn.

"You’re going to take what I give you, Dean." Cas growled. "Because you’re mine now. You’re my little pet."

Dean whimpered as he felt Cas stretch and scissor, the burning feeling increasing.

"Dean…what are you?" Cas asked, pulling Dean’s hair sharply.

"I’m your pet!" Dean cried out. "I’m your pet!"

"Exactly." Cas said. "And you’ll take what I give you and not complain." He pulled his fingers free and Dean felt Cas’ cock pressing against his hole.

"Oh god….Cas…"

Cas tightened his grip in Dean’s hair, and Dean sobbed.

"What did I just say about not complaining?" Cas growled, shoving inside Dean.

Dean screamed, and Cas stated fucking Dean, one hand still in Dean’s hair, and the other gripping Dean’s hip tight enough to bruise.

Cas slammed into Dean, Dean crying out with ever thrust, ass feeling like it was on fire.

"You’re my slut. My bitch. My pet." Cas growled, as he thrust. "You bend for me. Take what I give. And you thank me each time I fuck you."

Cas yanked Dean by the hair, so that their bodies were flushed against each other, and Cas pounded into Dean until Cas came.

He let go of Dean and pulled out of him, letting Dean drop to the bed.

"What do you say?" Cas growled.

"Thank you." Dean whimpered, feeling Cas’ come leak from his hole. Dean was sure that some blood was probably mixed in too, but he was too sore and broken to care.

He heard Cas leave and he gripped the sheets, curling and sobbing quietly.


End file.
